It Started with Soccer
by sheltie
Summary: A Tai and Sora friendship story. One-shot.


**It Started with Soccer**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Digimon at all<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: a short Taiora friendship story.**

* * *

><p>Eight-year-old Sora Takenouchi had a frown on her face as she sat on a swing. She was slowly rocking back and forth not paying attention to anything around. Her mother was supposed to be here with her, but her mother's stupid flower shop had taken precedence over her. So here she sat pouting about how unfair life was.<p>

"Heads up!"

Sora's head shot up and she saw a black and white ball come hurtling towards her. She was in shock and had no time to move out of the way. Soon a shadow came out of nowhere. She closed her eyes fearing impact, but instead her a grunt and something hitting the ground with a thud. She opened her eyes to find a boy about her age with big mop of hair and a pair of goggles hanging around his neck.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

Sora could only nod. Her voice wasn't working at the moment.

"That's good" he said smiling.

"Hey Tai, are you going to play or not?" another boy shouted.

"I'll be back, just start without me" the boy named Tai said.

The boy just wandered back to the field.

Tai turned to Sora and smiled.

"My name is Tai, what's yours?" he asked.

"Sora, Sora Takenouchi" Sora said.

"Nice to meet you Sora, I think you and I are in the same class" Tai said.

Sora scrunched her brow to remember.

"Yeah, you're always wearing that hat" Tai said.

Sora just nodded. Now she remembered. I mean, how could she forget. This is the only boy in her class with a big mop of hair.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Tai asked.

"My mom couldn't be here since she's at her stupid flower shop" Sora said furiously.

"Too bad" Tai said as he sat in a swing next to hers.

"Yeah" Sora said.

The two gently swung back and forth in their swings and talked about themselves. Though they were in the same class they didn't know one another very well.

"Say, do you like soccer?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, though my mom doesn't like me playing it" Sora said frowning.

"How come?" Tai asked.

"She's says it's unladylike" Sora said.

Tai snorted at this.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"Sorry Sora, but you aren't no lady" Tai teased.

Sora glared at Tai.

"I'll bet I can beat you in soccer" she challenged.

"Oh, you dare you face the king of soccer" Tai said boastfully.

"You're more like a jester," Sora taunted.

"That's it, Takenouchi I accept your challenge" Tai said jumping up from his swing.

"Well lets go" Sora said.

The two made their way to the field to find the boys Tai was playing with earlier were gone, though the soccer ball was still there since it was Tai's.

"Okay, what are the rules?" Tai asked.

"Whoever scores five goals against the other," Sora said.

"You're on" Tai said.

The game began and Tai was amazed how good Sora actually was. He had to pull out all of the stops against her. Sora had seen Tai play a few times and enjoyed the challenge he was giving her. Soon the two had forgotten their competition and they were laughing and taunting one another playfully.

"Is that the best you got Kamiya?" Sora asked.

"I'm just getting warmed up," Tai said.

What the two kids didn't notice was the sky clouding up and soon it began to rain.

"Maybe we should stop?" Sora asked.

"Come on, I'm just a goal away from winning" Tai said.

Sora wasn't to let this go so the two continued on as other people in the park packed it in and left for shelter.

Sora and Tai were both wet, but had smiles on their faces. As Sora kicked to score Tai blocked and landed in a small mud puddle.

"You alright?" Sora asked.

Tai's answer was to pull Sora down with him. She let out a scream and soon a mud fight began. When all was said and done they were both very dirty.

"I won" Tai claimed.

"In your dreams" Sora argued.

"I did though" Tai said in retort.

The two argued for a while until a voice broke them up.

"TAI!"

Tai looked up to see his little sister there holding a light pink umbrella looking at him and Sora with an odd look.

"Uh hey Kari, what are you doing here?" Tai asked wondering why his little sister was here.

"You were supposed to be home ten minutes ago Tai" Kari said.

"Oh man, I got to go. See you in school?" Tai asked turning to Sora.

"Sure, and I want a rematch" Sora said.

"You're on" Tai said then left with his sister.

Sora left feeling good. She knew she'd be in big trouble with her mother when she saw her, but right now all she could think about was how fun it was playing with Tai and hoped she'd have another chance.

**End**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
